


Unexpected

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chriscolfuck asked : Can I prompt Rynique? Yes? The first time they meet Klaine/Dantana/whoever's baby and decide they want one of their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

He didn’t expect that.

Ryder knows that babies are cute, duh, but he didn’t expect the surge of affection that explodes in his chest at the sight of Dan.

Truth be told, he didn’t expect Kurt and Santana to agree to mix their genes to produce Dan Hummel-Anderson and Elizabeth Lopez-Graft.

 

And yet, here they are, the two couples holding one of each baby and they are …

They’re perfect.

Dan has Kurt’s eyes and Ryder can already see the older man’s nose on the baby’s face, with Santana’s dark hair.

Liz has Kurt’s hair, and her mouth is already twisted in the trademark Lopez pout.

What’s even more perfect is the look of exhausted adoration on the four adults’ faces.

What’s even more, more perfect ?

The look of awe on Unique’s face as Blaine passes Dan to her expecting arms.

She’s a natural : her arms craddle the baby instantly, resting his head on the crook of her amr while the other support his little butt.

She rocks him quietly, squealing when the baby opens his eyes and bats his pudgy hand at her.

He wants that.

He wants to see Unique disgruntled in the morning because she has to get out of bed to feed their baby, only to tell her that he’ll take care of it.

He wants those bags under his eyes, he wants that look of relief and pride on his face as someone else takes the baby in their arms for a moment, only to wiggle his fingers to get his baby back in his arms like Blaine is doing right now.

He wants to catch Unique as she inhales deeply to get that baby smell from the top of Dan’s head, only for it to be their baby smell.

——-

She fully expected it.

The moment Blaine had called her to tell her the good news, Unique knew that she would fell in love with whatever came from the association of the Hummel and the Lopez genes.

Seeing her friend with that look on his face, a look that says “Look at the 8th wonder of the world” and “please take that devil’s spawn away from me” at the same time, is beyond her expectation.

And when Blaine offers her to take Dan in her arms for a moment, well, she would have to be a fool to deny herself that, wouldn’t she ?

And Unique Adams is many things, but not a fool.

Dan fits in her arms like a puzzle piece, and she can feel him slowly waking up as she rocks him from left to right. His little baby blue eyes blink and look at her with his father’s seriousness.

It’s shocking, to see Kurt’s eyes on an infant’s face.

Dan raises one little hand and bats at her finger like a kitten, and there is no force in the world that could keep her from cooing at the adorableness of it.

Blaine comes closer, looking at his son in Unique’s arms, and smiles before leaning his head closer.

"Looks good on you, Une," he whispers before taking the baby back, earning himself a delighted squeal.

Well, that she didn’t expect.

But the look on Ryder’s face, as she finally finds him on the other side of the room holding a bottle for Dani and looking up at her, tells her that they have much to talk.

——

A year later

They didn’t expect it.

To find a little boy who looks like he’s actually the biological product of their two sets of chromosomes ? That was definitely a surprise.

And yet, Isaac is exactly that : he has Unique’s warm dark skin and Ryder’s caramel brown eyes, with his father’s happy disposition and his mother’s tendencies to diva-like tantrums.

He’s perfect.


End file.
